marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Van Damme (Earth-1610)
After the collapse of the Keep, Van Damme returned to Latveria, and in six months turned the country around. Latveria went from being a Third World nation to the ninth-richest country in the world. While seemingly happy, the citizens of Latveria are bearers of Doom's Dragon tattoos. He is revered by the citizens, who refer to him as "the good doctor". Doom would later attempt to replace Reed Richards as leader of the Fantastic Four. Using ancient text pilfered from the ruins of Atlantis, Doom summoned the ancient, Lovecraftian horror Zvilpogghua and placed it inside the body of Johnny Storm. When Richards came to Doom for help, Doom agreed to save Johnny, but only if Richards would exchange minds with Doom. With his intellect inside Richard's body, Doom returned to the Baxter Building. Using Atlantean magic, he removed the Zvilpogghua parasite from Johnny's body. However, Richards (now trapped inside Doom's body) returned, captured the parasite, and reverted their mind-swap. Doctor Doom was last seen carrying Zvilphogghua into the Zombie Universe, thereby saving the world from both perils. U.D.D., after entering the Zombieverse, sees the Zombies finishing the last of Galactus. The zombies attack him after. Doom is later seen planning to take over the Supremeverse, a universe he recently discovered to exist. It is later revealed that this Doom is simply a Doombot and not the actual Doom. The real Doctor Doom is later revealed to be the one controlling Ultron who manipulated the events of Scarlet Witch's death. It is never explained how he escaped the Zombiverse alive. ]] Doom's manipulations of the conflict between Magneto and the Ultimates ultimately caused the devastating Ultimatum event. In the wake of the global catastrophe, Doom's Latveria suffered a little ice age, covering the entire castle and nation under deep snow and ice. Doom and along with Zarda confronted Reed Richards, and forged a plan to retrieve Nick Fury from Earth-31916. Once finding Fury, Doom was forced to revealed his responsibility for the Scarlet Witch's death and its repercussions. Doom expected that Magneto would simply overthrow humanity, but not taking his vengeance upon the world. Doom later helped in the battle against Magneto. Afterword, Doom returned to his frozen kingdom and was killed by Ben Grimm as Grimm and Richards had ultimately decided that Doom's continuing existence would still endanger the world much worse as similar to or greater than Ultimatum. | Powers = Metallic Body: Doctor Doom's body was covered entirely in solid metal, thus granting him superhuman strength and durability. * Superhuman Strength: Doom possessed superhuman strength, the level of which is unknown. He was strong enough to tear the arms off the zombie version of Ben Grimm. * Superhuman Durability: Doom possessed superhuman durability derived from his solid metal body. Regenerative Healing Factor: Doom possessed a regenerative healing factor, the extent of which is unknown. He was known though to be unable to heal from injuries caused by his own body, such as from his porcupine like-quills. Toxic Gas Expulsion: Doom was able to expel the remains of his internal organs as poisonous gas. Porcupine-Like Quills: Doom was able to grow porcupine-like quills from his forearms, which he could fling as offensive projectiles. Atlantean Magic: Doom demonstrated remarkable proficiency in Atlantean magic. | Abilities = Genius Intellect: Van Damme held multiple doctoral level degrees. Doom was a child prodigy and scientific genius though unlike Richards he approached science as an art rather than as a system. Mystical Knowledge: Doctor Doom was a gifted sorcerer. Such prime examples of his skill were his summoning of the Zvilpogghua from the N-Zone to infect Johnny Storm and also using his mystical knowledge to exchange minds with Reed Richards. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Swarm of mechanical mosquitoes capable of breaking through shatterproof glass. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Killed by Thing Category:Geniuses Category:Metal Body Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Poisonous Category:Occultism Category:Toxic Category:Acid Generation Category:Trichokinesis Category:Summoning Category:Dracula Family Category:Pain Suppression Category:Hooves Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Possession Category:Quills Category:Dictators Category:Animal Form Category:Von Doom Family Category:Ultimatum casualties Category:Gruesome Deaths